Generator Demigod
by kay91033
Summary: What happen if Rex's entire life was based on a lie? It all begins when Van Kleiss absorbs the Omega nanite, but the result was something neither side expected. What if Six's past have something to do with it? Join Rex as he is thrusted into the Greek world and meets the son of Poseidon, Percy, to uncover the truth of his life. (May include the Lost Heros)
1. Chapter 1

Now thinking about it, chasing the pack into a dark alley way wasn't really a good idea. Lets say that one thing led to another and to make a long story short, he got caught. This was how Rex found himself bonded by tree roots holding him in place.

He focused as glowing blue lines traced around his arms only to be replaced with a sharp pain. This wasn't the first time he found himself in this kind of situation and apparently wasn't the last.

Rex winced as the golden claws touched the Omega nanite, making it crack as Van Kleiss tried to absorb the energy. Instead of the desired result, it resulted in a huge explosion, a white light blinding the Pack.

Suddenly an invisible force pushed them back as if they were rag dolls leaving giant holes where they landed. Only Rex was unaffected and painfully pushed himself up. With a blink of an eyes he flew off leaving behind only a trail of dust and smoke within seconds. On the other hand, it took a while for the Pack to register what just happened.

"That was strange." Biowolf growled

"Very strange indeed." Van Kleiss creepily grinned.

 ************* I AM A LINE BREAK **************************************

It almost seemed like forever until Rex reached head quarter. Then he saw a familiar green suited figure approaching him.

"Hi Six…" He trailed off and felt his leg collapse under him as he felt his vision blur. The room was spinning as he heard Six running towards him. _No, No! This can't be happening to me!_

The last thing he saw was dark sunglasses dropping to the floor and only one thing echoed in his mind. _Doc is going to kill me.._

 **Holiday's POV ( 3rd Person)**

"What…" Her eyes widened at the site before her. Sure she expected Rex to get hurt, but she definitely didn't expect Six huffing and holding an unconscious Rex in his arms.

"Explanation later... help needed." Six huffed

Dr. Holiday flinched as she saw five hole piercing Rex's skin, blood oozing out. _No doubt Van Kleiss' work_. With Six's help she carefully proceeded to place him in an enlarged glass incubator. His chest rapidly moved up and down, satisfied, she took some of his blood. As she placed it under the microscope, she was surprised when fragments of the Omegas Nanite were found.

"Hey what's wrong with the kid, Doc?" Bobo asked, his face pressed up against the glass incubator.

"I am not sure. But Van Kleiss is going to pay."

 _ **Three Hours Later...**_

"This is odd." Dr. Holiday stated.

"What?" Six asked.

"You know when Van Kleiss activated the Omega nanite in Rex." Six nodded in response. "Turns out it isn't what he thought it was"

"Explain."

"It's a power compressor and a very powerful one. If it could hold Nanites it would be able to contain every single existing Nanites and that will only fill a quarter of it." She stated as she looked back at the glass machine.

Six only raised his eyebrows in question staring at Rex unconscious form. Anger was churning in his stomach. He quickly calmed himself down by sharpening his katanas. A method he have been using a lot lately.

As much as he didn't want to admit it, he cared for the boy. He was like the son he never had. But right now there was only one question that kept bothering him. "Why in the world was there a power compressor inside of him in the first place?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Rex POV**

When Rex opened his eyes the first thing he saw was darkness. "Hello Six, Holiday, Bobo? Are you here?"

"This is not funny guys!" Rex shouted.

"You are right this isn't funny." Rex jumped back facing a pair of golden eyes which was attached to a head, which was attached to a glowing golden body. Well you get the hint. He only stared at the golden figure with confusion.

"You don't recognize me Rex? Well how about now." Rex stumbled back as a bright light encased the golden figure. In his place was a slightly more humane figure. Long black hair flowed behind him with ease. It greatly contrasted with the figure's pale face. But what caught his attention the most was his metallic left hand with golden needles for fingers. It didn't a genius for Rex to catch on.

"Van Kleiss." He growled

"Tsk, tsk, Rex. You should know me by my superior name, Kronos." Van Kleiss, or Kronos stood still with his arms cross waiting for a response.

" And why should I know that name? Its just as lame as your other name."

"So clueless, not surprising you know. Your parent probably didn't tell you or even care for you, leaving you in the blue…" A metallic orange fist flew up to his nose only to pass through. It felt like punching air. Completely hopeless.

"What?" Rex eyes widen in surprise as his attack didn't connect.

"Your powers don't work here. This is just a dream." On cue everything began to crack and lights poured filled the darkness and Rex watched as golden eyes bore into him. "See you soon and I can't wait for our next meeting."

Suddenly he woke up with a start.


End file.
